


The Oddest Of Gifts

by Heavenstands, Hprules95, Rapid_Combustion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Burglar Castiel, Dimension Travel, Gen, Therapist Dean Winchester, Tooth Fairy Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenstands/pseuds/Heavenstands, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hprules95/pseuds/Hprules95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapid_Combustion/pseuds/Rapid_Combustion
Summary: Chuck's idea of a gift is completely different than Amaras.Watch as they stumble through different universes, screwing things up as is the Winchester way, at least this time it's more fun than dangerous!





	1. Prolouge

Amara was beside me again after far too long of her being gone. It felt right as it always had. Though as without Dean it would have been unlikely to happen, perhaps he deserves a prize for helping. Maybe a trip away someplace he needs a chance to relax , though obviously not without Castiel and Sam.

“ _ Brother, what do you have in mind to reward him _ .” Amara inquiries into his mind knowing him well enough to be aware of when he was planning something even after all this time.

“ _ I’m thinking we could send Castiel,Sam and Dean himself through some other universes so they can take a break from y’know saving the world, relax and have a little fun they deserve it after all they’ve done _ .” Chuck wryly replies to her the same way.

Their conversation having lasted a few seconds at most they turn back to Dean. They both chuckle at Dean’s stray thought about being a therapist to a family older than time itself.

Chuck before saying anything to Dean reaches out to Castiel’s and Sam’s souls and pulls them into the garden their discussion has taken place in.

At the exclamation of surprise from all three of them Chuck smiles softly “This is a gift for all that you have done for the earth these last few years. And for reuniting me and my sister.”

“Don’t worry it will be fun!” Amara tells them happily.

“What do you ….” Dean tries to say before he disappears as if he nor his brother and friend were ever there.

Chuck smiles as he and Amara turn into their true forms before moving to a place no human will ever see to reunite properly, leaving the garden looking the same as it had the day before.


	2. Wrongly Winged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has to deal with emotions. Sam looks pretty. Cas is on the wrong side of the law.

                                                                    Dean’s P.O.V.

Dean realizes abruptly that he’s not in the garden any longer when he notices the blue carpet beneath his feet  _ that are in dress shoes??  _ He hurriedly looks around this new building he is inside of wondering when he sat down when he hears a distinctly masculine voice talking,

 

“Monsters are real! I know they are.” The voice insists.

 

Dean had no idea what was going on as he could swear he had just been playing therapist for the world's oldest and most dysfunctional family before being told that Chuck had some sort of gift for them and now he is sitting with a random guy he has never seen before who is evidently having a breakdown as he rambles about monsters being real.

 

“I know they are real you kill a vampire by a stake in the heart and werewolves only die to bronze knives!”

 

“No dumbass, you cut vamps heads off and werewolves don't exactly like silver to the heart.” Dean mumbles under his breath as he starts to read the journal in his hand.

 

“ _ Greg seems to be hallucinating that different types of movie monsters are real and he believes he knows how to kill them, must recommend anti-psychotics for him to start to take.”  _ Dean realizes that he is supposed to be some sort of therapist.   

 

“What did you say, Doc?” The guy apparently Greg asks Dean.

 

Dean slowly looks up and connects what he said with the notes in the journal he decides to play it safe and informs him

 

“Greg, do you remember what I have told you before.” Deducing that they had talked before based on how well Greg seemed to know him.

 

“Monsters are not real and have never been real and sugar doesn’t block ghosts so stop covering your house in sugar.” Greg grumbles back at Dean like a upset toddler.

 

Greg proceeds to look at the wall where Dean notices a clock is hanging, saying that it’s almost 5 and he has to get home, walking out the door at the end of his sentence.

 

Dean also stands up deciding to look around the horrendously decorated office he had somehow appeared in. For the next 15 or so minutes Dean works to find out as much about the situation as he can only the office does not have much of anything he manages to find a PhD in psychology for Dean Winchester, multiple pictures of 3 different children, this  _ other Dean’s _ wallet and licence which thankfully has an address he can check out.

 

He hears a knock on the door and calls for who ever it is to come in, an attractive women pokes her head around the door and tells him

 

“Dr Winchester, I’m going home for the day.”

 

“Have a nice night.”Dean replies to her, wanting to know more about the situation before trying anything, playing along.

 

“Oh and what time is Brittney’s ballet recital on Sunday, I want to make sure I get there on time.” The women questions him.

 

“It’s from 4 to 8.” Dean figures he had guessed incorrectly based on the look on her face though he did not bother to try and correct himself and make her suspicious.

 

“Well, remember to pick up your dry-cleaning.” She tells him as she turns to leave.

 

“I will.” Dean answers her. He has no idea where the hell he would pick up dry-cleaning from but decides that’s a problem for later.

 

Dean first goes to check out the address on his licence as he has no idea where he is or how he can find Sam. He grabs the keys on the desk and heads out to the parking lot. He automatically notices Baby which he goes over to without thought, using the GPS on his phone that some idiot didn't add a lock to he adds the address after he gets in. He then pulls out of the parking lot and leaves but not without putting some music on first.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean pulls into the driveway of the house that has the correct address putting the car in park and pulling the key out of the ignition as he studies the house. The house looks perfectly sickeningly normal. It’s a one story home, painted a light shade of blue. As he is looking at the house Dean tries to think of where Sam and Cas could have gone. Though he doesn’t get long to think on it as the light brown front door opens and a little boy runs out toward the car with a small toddler waddling after him.

 

The little boy opens Dean’s car door when he gets there all the while screeching

 

“Daddy! Daddy! You're home!” The toddler echos the boy

 

“Dada’s home! Dada’s home!" Despite being surprised Dean allows the young boy to pull him out of the car where the toddler precedes to raise his hands and demand to be picked up. Dean leans down and scoops the little toddler into his arms then reaches to take the boys hand in his, walking them back up to the door having recognized them from the pictures on this  _ other world Dean’s  _ desk, both boys babbling over each other a mile a minute.

 

_ Well Now I just need to figure out their names. _ Dean muses to himself. As they walk through the front door a hot women walks out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a hand towel and looking kind of surprised to see him before telling Dean

 

“You’re home early, did you pick up your dry-cleaning.”

 

Dean silently groans at the dry-cleaning again. ”No I forgot to pick it up on the way home.”

 

She shakes her head and chuckles “You always do, I’ll pick it up on the way here tomorrow and bring it with me.” She tells him as she grabs a jacket from the hook by the front door and hugs the boys and tells them to be good. Then she leaves through the front door where a car was waiting for her at the end of the driveway. She calls out goodbye over her shoulder at Dean.

 

_ I thought she was my wife _ . Dean thinks and goes to close the front door and sees her lean into the open driver side window and kiss the person inside  _ Definitively not my wife. She must have heard me pull into the driveway and called them. _

 

“Daddy, will you play cars with me?” The older kid asks Dean, realizing that he can’t just leave them by themselves while he works out what happened Dean agrees with a “Sure, buddy.” and sits down next to him smiling at the beaming grin the kid gives him.  

 

They play for a few hours before a “Daddy, I’m hungry.” interrupts them. He realizes that he is going to have to feed and put both of these boys to bed at a decent time it’s not just playing toys with them. Dean almost groans out loud as he walks into the kitchen but instead he just asks them as he goes through the cupboards

 

“Is Mac n Cheese OK.” All the while thinking  _ I feed and put Sammy to bed all the time as a kid, I can do it now as a adult, I got this. _

 

As the kids eat Dean notices the older kid keeps putting his finger into his mouth. Wondering what is wrong with this kid Dean hears a screech and looks over to see the kid jumping up and down while holding something bloody.

 

Before Dean can jump out of his chair to find out what the hell was wrong the kid suddenly exclaims,

 

“Daddy look’t I lost a tooth.” Dean slumps back into the chair as relief courses through him to know the kids not hurt. Realizing what the kid said knowing he is has to put some money under the kids pillow even though he has no idea what the acceptable amount is, on the other hand 1$ should be enough. That’s the amount Dean had always given Sammy when he lost a tooth as a kid.

 

“Well kiddo, let's go put that tooth under your pillow for when the tooth fairy comes.” Dean tells the kid. The boy cheers and runs out of the room probably to his bedroom.

 

After they put the tooth under the pillow Dean gives both of the boys a bath before reading them three books to put them to bed as they would not settle for less.

 

As he stepped out of the boys room Dean glances at the clock on the hallway wall and is proud to notice that both boys were asleep before 9. Now that he is alone and does not have to watch the kids he looks around investigating, there is no salt on the window sills or the doorways, no devils traps under the rugs,  _ Who is the dumbass that left the house this unprotected _ . 

 

Quickly Dean goes looking in the cupboards in the kitchen for the salt and lines all the doors and windows. Checking the garage he finds spray paint After placing the devil traps he is feeling more at ease. Unfortunately there are no weapons to be found, hidden or left out.  _ What kind of people live like this _ . Dean shakes his head. He is not able to find any information to explain how or why he's there. Dean itched to go find Sam and Cas but he can't just leave these kids alone unprotected.

 

_ I’m going to go grab a beer and relax in front of the TV for a little while _ . Dean thinks as he heads to the kitchen and more importantly the fridge. Dean ducks his head down into the fridge to grab a beer and is pissed to find that there isn't any beer and the only alcohol in the fridge is wine coolers.

 

“Who the hell drinks wine coolers.”Dean grumbles out loud. Dean turns away from the fridge slamming it closed, he checks the cupboards for snacks and finding popcorn, he makes it in the microwave then walks into the living room, sits on the couch, turns on the TV and leaving it on a random station, Dean absentmindedly watches as he thinks about how he could have got here.   

 

                                                                Brittney’s P.O.V.

 

As I open the front door with a small squeak I hear the TV playing lowly in the living room

 

_ Oh great, dad is still awake but that’s fine I got this just gotta be a little quieter than normal given that he is so oblivious to pretty much everything around him. _

 

I gently close the door behind me  _ why do I smell paint _ I think to myself, deciding to ignore it for now, I start moving through the hallway to get to my bedroom. As I reach for the door handle I hear the floorboards creak right behind me and I spin around to see dad standing right there looking at me oddly.

I immediately start to ramble that I had been at Stacy’s house and that we had been studying for the test next week and forgot to look at the time. My heart is pounding and my palms start sweating.

 

“Oh, alright.“ Dad says as he turns and walks out of the hallway.

 

_ What the hell! _ She think as she watch him walk away acting as if She had gotten home early and was wearing “decent clothes” instead of a cute mini skirt and a crop top. Knowing when not to push my luck I quickly move into my room.

 

                                                                Dean’s P.O.V.

 

As Dean walks away from the the teenager presumably the daughter he shakes his head while thinking,  _ If that was my daughter I would never let her out of the house wearing that _ ,  _ and she is a terrible liar _ . 

 

Dean walks back into the living room sees the clock on the wall announcing it was after midnight, he turns back down the hallway heading towards the small office he had seen when putting the boys to bed a couple hours ago thinking maybe he could get some information about where, when, and why he is here in the room.

 

As he passes the boys room he hears some strange scuffing noises and instantly he goes into hunter mode, Dean quietly moves towards the door opening it when he gets close. Wishing he had his gun or even any kind of weapon. 

 

Dean looks into the room cautiously, then practically falls over laughing as he watches Sam with some giant ass wings on his back trying to wedge himself into the room through the tiny window by reaching back and wrapping the wings around himself while grunting lowly under his breath.

 

Dean walks carefully around the toys on the floor into the room and quietly whispers for Sam to be quiet before starting to help pull him through the window. Sam gives him a bitch face. Once Sam’s feet are on the floor. Dean pulls him into the hallway then just as quickly into the office. Sam has a baffled look on his face as he is pulled past the kids. 

 

When they reach the middle of the office Dean quietly asks Sam

 

“Dude, where have you been.” Absently pulling a twig out of Sam’s hair, Dean raises a eyebrow at him. Sam looks completely exhausted and annoyed as he explains how the past seven hours had gone. 

                                            

                                                                  -Start Flashback-

                                                                   (7 Hours Earlier)

                                                                      Sam’s P.O.V.

 

Feeling weightless as if he is floating Sam opens his eyes  _ he must be hallucinating. _ Closing his eyes and reopening them to see he is still falling from the sky to the ground too quickly to do anything to stop it. Bracing for impact, covering his face with his arms he screams and hits the ground. Unable not to he groans from the pain radiating throughout his body. 

 

Confused as to how he is still alive he slowly stands to look at his surroundings. Hearing a voice call out his name he turns to see 3 others looking at him with confused looks on their faces. The one that called his name is asking him what’s wrong with a concerned look on her face. Sam is not sure how to respond so he shrugs to see what they say next. 

 

One of the others standing a few steps back calls out the name Hannah and the first to speak to him turns around and says 

 

“Yes, Gabriel.” with an annoyed look on her face. 

 

Gabriel says “We should report back in.” 

 

Hannah says “Your right, Sam are you OK to fly back?”

 

Sam not sure responds “Yes.” and then regrets it not knowing what she meant by flying. He is surprised when he sees them fly up into the air. 

 

_ Now if I could only figure out how they are doing it. _ First he thinks ‘fly” repeatedly to see if he can voice  command himself to fly. That doesn't work. He starts to panic, he needs to hurry up before they question him not wanting to tip them off before he gets some answers first. Next he focuses on his back where he thinks wings would be if he has them. Pictures his wings flapping he starts to float a few inches off the ground so he imagines his wings moving faster and he shoots up in the air. An excited noise mixed with a panicked sound comes out of him. 

 

He slowly catches up to the others fascinated by the sight being so high up off the ground. Coming upon a large building in the clouds he notices the air is freezing cold. Looking down the ground is covered in a blanket of snow, small building in what looks to be a village slightly visible. Landing with the others at the front steps to the building entrance he follows them inside. A small man fast approaching him skids to a stop in front of him and waves a piece of paper in his face.

 

“You need to hurry on this one, there is a small window of time to get in and get out.” Sam takes the paper not knowing what it is but knowing it may help explain what the small man is talking about. On the small paper is a name and address, as he is not sure why he looks around for clues and discreetly he eavesdrops on a conversation in an office close by Sam hears what appears to be either a teacher or boss explaining to someone how to do her job. When he steps closer to hear better, he hears

 

 

“I've told you several times you need to get in quietly get the tooth and get out without being seen.”  The girl looks down to hide the angry look on her face but Sam can read her face from his angle. He smiles admiring the defiance of the girl.

 

 

She replies to him “I understand but I like giving the kids a moment of magic and wonder. They grow up so fast and forget all about us, this way they believe in the magic longer.”

 

 

S am thinks through the conversation and comes to the conclusion she must be a tooth fairy. Looking down he sees he is wearing a similar uniform and realizes he is also a tooth fairy. The first thought he has is  _ I hope Dean never sees me in this uniform.  _

 

Getting annoyed looks from the small man that gave him the piece of paper Sam assumes he is taking too long to complete the task. Remembering how he flew the last time he flies up and out of the roof exit. Once he is out of eye sight he slows down wondering how he going to find this address and how will he know when he finds the name on the assignment. Suddenly a map appeared in his head as if he is looking at google maps. Once he sees the location he appears there instantly, he gasps startled at how fast he flew. Flying around the house looking in the window hoping no one sees him and thinks he is a creepy stalker or murderer. Then thinking maybe he should be more worried about others seeing him flying more.

 

Spotting a child in one of the second floor windows and no other children he assumes that must be the child he is looking for. Now to figure out how to get in the window when there is a tree too close to fly up to it. He realizes the only option is climbing the tree, it’s a good thing that he is so tall he is able to reach the first branch.

 

Arriving at the window he sees it’s locked, lucky he was taught how to break into places by John. Checking his ankle holster to see if he still has his knife on him, he is relieved to find it still there. Holding the knife he slides the blade between the window frame lock lever he carefully moves the lever unlocking the window. Slowly moving the window up hoping there is no sound and is relieved at the lack of sound. He clumsily climbs in the window stepping on some toys and holding in the non child approved words he wants to say.

 

Stumbling he tries to remember where kids put the tooth for the tooth fairy. Thinking back to his childhood remembering Dean telling him to leave his tooth under his pillow and finding a dollar under it in the morning. When he got older he thought Dean is the one that put the dollar there but now he is not so sure. Deciding to ask Dean when he/if he sees him next. With that thought he is suddenly sad thinking he might not see him again. He is distracted by his thoughts when he hears noises coming from the bed in the room and notices the kid is waking up.

 

Quickly he reaches under the pillow, it's not easy to find.  _ What did this kid do put it as far from the edge of the bed as possible, _ making him search which moves the kids head around. Finally he finds the tooth walking away then remembers he needs to put the money under the pillow. Taking a dollar out of his wallet he folds the dollar and places it under the pillow. Leaving the same way he came in, closing the window and re-locking the window.

 

_ Now how do I get back to that tooth fairy building in the clouds.  _ Suddenly the map appears in his head and he appears at the building the moment he decides to go there. The small man runs up to him again holding a stopwatch shaking it towards his face.

 

He says “You took 1 hour 45 min that is 1 hour and 15 min over the standard time. What is going on? Are you OK?” Sam thinks that is crazy, not near the amount of time needed to finish. The small man huffs and hands him another paper assignment saying “This time don't take all day.”

 

Sam rolls his eyes. Turning around without responding he goes to the next house. This one will be much easier now that he knows what he is doing. Too bad that this house has defensive dogs!! He makes it out only having been bitten once, having to go so quickly he practically throws the dollar bill at the kid and runs barely getting the tooth. Frustrated he heads back to what he decides to call headquarters till he learns the name of the building. This time the small man is less angry with him but still tells him he is being too slow. This time he asks if the next house has any pets and is relieved when he is told they have no pets.

 

Getting to the next house is just as easy if only this assignment was easy. He gets in the room falling onto the floor and when he gets up his eyes go wide in horror. Thinking  _ no no no why _ . Rushing back out the window as quietly as he possibly can he lands on the ground gasping for air.  _ Why clowns? Why did it have to be clowns! _ Focusing on his breathing it takes him almost a half hour to get his breathing regulated and another thirty-five to get the courage to attempt getting to the tooth again. Struggling to get in the room since he is too scared to open his eyes. After banging his knee on the dresser and stubbing his toe on the bed he decides to open his eyes. Putting his hands around his eyes to limit his view he focus on the head of the child's bed.

 

Searching the bed for the tooth and not finding it, maybe it fell under the bed. He lays down on the floor and jumps back when he sees a clown mask under his bed, this one is not meant to look like a happy clown, this one is supposed to be an evil clown. He lets out a small shriek before he is able to cover his mouth. After another twenty-five minutes and a lengthy pep talk he is able to open his eyes. Taking a flashlight out of his pocket, he quickly hits the mask out of his eyesight without looking directly at it. Turning the flashlight on he sees the tooth, crawling toward it he struggles to get his large frame under the bed enough to reach it without raising the bed with his body.

 

Inching his fingers he is just able to grab the tooth with two fingers he gets up quickly stuffing the last dollar from his wallet under the kids pillow then as fast as possible only looking at the floor till he is out of the window. Feeling incredibly grateful that the kid was a deep sleeper. Flying back this time the small man is very angry yelling. This time Sam tries to explain what took him so long but the small man doesn't want to hear it.

 

Two hours is unacceptable to him no matter the reason. When the small man hands him another assignment Sam debates if he should tell him he is out of one dollar bills or just give the next kid a five. He decides to mention it encase he has change. When he tells the small man he gets a strange look. He is asked why he isn't using the money he was given to use. Sam hesitates and says he forgot about it then regrets saying it when several others around them give him odd looks. He shrugs it off and gets his next assignment. 

 

The next house Sam thinks finally this one should be fast and easy once he gets the window an alarm sounds and Sam shakes his head thinking  _ awe come on! _ He tries the fly away but nothing happens, must not be able to fly till he finishes so he moves quickly, not bothering to be quiet. Gets the tooth and puts the money under the pillow as he is turning around he hears a small voice

 

“Boys can be tooth fairies” Sam freezes at first then says “There are no boy or girl jobs” looking over his shoulder as he leaves he sees the biggest smile on the boys face warming his heart. Wishing he could stay to  talk more he leaves but not before noticing the dolls and dresses in the room and realizes that is just what the kid needed to hear. Sam wonders how many times he was told those are for girls or only girls wear dresses. Hoping he made even a small amount of a difference he leaves right as the police pull into the driveway.

 

Heading back Sam feels pretty good about that last house and is smiling as he lands in the building till he sees the boss that reprimanded the girl earlier walking towards him quickly. He stops and looks towards Sam without actually looking directly at him and says

 

“Office Now!” leaving before Sam can respond. Sam looks around seeing the frowns and disapproving looks on the faces of those around him. Now Sam is worried and walks with his head down trying to understand what happened. Then he remembers the conversation he overheard earlier now knowing what his mistake was. Walking up to the door he notices the nameplate on the wall next to the door which reads Mitchell Conner. Sam knocks on the slightly open door softly saying

 

“Mr. Conner is everything OK?.” The look on Mr. Connor face confuses Sam until Mr. Connor says

 

”Sam, Why are you calling me Mr. Connor?” Sam gives him a look like he is being a idiot and raises his eyebrow then

 

Mr Connor. tells him ”You know I've been covering for Mr. Connor for weeks now. My name is Michael Angel there was a meeting explaining why i'm helping here for now.”

 

Sam is not sure what to say when Mr. Angel says  “Are you on drugs? Do we need to do a test? Your work has been off all day.” Sam is so taken back he doesn't respond quick enough and so Mr Angel gets on the phone making a call requesting a Ms. Ruby Demone to come to his office. Tells him to sit and wait leaving him in his office. Fifteen minutes later Mr Angel and who must be Ms. Demone by the sound of the heels clicking on the floor walks in. She is holding a cup and wet wipes in her hand and hands them too Mr Angel saying

 

“I'll wait here for you both.” Mr. Angel tells Sam to follow him. Sam considers just flying away or following him down the hall. After debating he decides to follow since he is pretty sure others fly faster then him. He knows he hasn't done drugs so he decides to follow after him. This will be the first one he has ever had to take. He is lead to the restroom and handed the cup and wipes told to pee in the cup and use the wipes to clean the outside of the cup if needed. Sam nods and walks into the bathroom reaches over to close the door behind him, the door is stopped by Mr. Angel who says

 

“Door stays open. Don't worry i’m not happy about this either! Its company policy.” Sam gives him his best bitch face and turns with a huff. Sam makes quick work and hands the cup over after cleaning the outside of the cup just in case even though he considers not doing it out of spite. In his head he is thinking this guy is so lucky he’s not Dean cause Dean would definitely have peed all over the outside of the cup and left it.

 

Twenty minutes later Sam is called back in to Mr. Angel’s office told his test was clean. Sam rolls his eyes muttering under his breath “No shit, Sherlock.” Mr. Angel says “Who is Sherlock.” not commenting on the rude comment. Sam looks at him shocked and reply's

 

“The popular book series… “

 

Mr Angel gives him another assignment with instructions to follow policy accurately this time and tells him he has one more after this even though his shift is over to finish his quota.

 

For once the next house there are no complications or delays. He arrives back at “headquarters”. Finally time to think, Sam tries to process his day and all the events. Worried about Dean and Cas, if they are OK, where they could be. Worried he may never find out. Distracted by his thoughts it takes him a minute to notice the name of the next child. Isaac Winchester.

 

“It can't be!, there are no Isaac's in the family, could it be a coincidence? No, it can't be a coincidence not when the address is in Lawrence, Kansas too.” Sam exclaims in disbelief. Excited and a little nervous making him shake as he exits the building. Arriving, the shine on the black steel and chrome wheels pops out at him high above the house.

 

Sam holds his breath as a sense of hope and longing for home washes over him.  Baby in the driveway causes a huge smile that lit up his eyes. With excitement he rushed to the windows searching out for the child missing a tooth. Finding the window he groans as it is the smallest window of them all. Not sure if he will even fit he looks for a different window, unfortunately they are all the same size or smaller. The lights in the house are off only the living and kitchen lights on. Not sure if he should wait till all the lights are off like the previous houses.

 

Excitement decides for him, He wiggles the lock latch up with his knife. Sliding the window up he is encouraged when he sees the salt lines on the window sills. Hunching and trying to make himself as small as he can he tries to fit through the window. He finds that the wings that he forgot he has get stuck on the window frame so he pulls them around his body and wiggles slowly into the room.

 

Hanging half way in the window he hears a familiar voice telling him to be quiet. Sam shoots him a bitch face in exasperation. Strong hands grasp his arms pulling and assisting him inside. Looking up he is relieved to see Dean’s face. Dean grabs him and pulls him out of the room into a room that appears to be a office. Sam sees the kids and wonders whose kids they are. Laughing when Dean pulls a twig out of his hair. Dean quietly says “Dude, where have you been?”

 

                                                                      -End Flashback-

                                                                        Dean’s P.O.V.

 

Dean held in his laughter as long as he could but ended up on the floor holding his side gasping for air. Looking up to Sam's angered face just starts his laughter all over again. Several minutes later he calmed down enough to stand back up. Out of the corner of Dean’s eye he notices movement. Slowly turning to look out the window he steps lightly toward it reaching for his gun. Growling as he remembers he doesn't have his gun on him. Peeking out the window he sees a man in a black trench-coat and a ski mask. As he opens the window the man lifts his ski mask. 

 

“What are you wearing, Cas!” Dean exclaims as he recognizes the man.

 

Cas replies “This is what I was wearing when Father sent us away from the garden. So this must be what Father wants me to be wearing.” Cas then climbs through the window.

 

"So where did you appear and what have you been doing?”

 

“I found myself in an automobile wearing this with what appears to be tools and a list of address. This address was on the list.” Showing Dean and Sam the tools, a look passes between the two brothers that he doesn't understand.

 

Dean says “Cas, man, you are most likely a criminal those are usually used to break into houses or business. What did you do with the rest of the list? We need more information if we are to understand what is happening.”

 

                                                                -Start Flashback-

                                                                  (7 Hours ago)

                                                                 Castiel's P.O.V.

 

Before he even opened his eyes he notices he feels off when he realizes what’s wrong he panics. “WHERE IS MY GRACE NO NO, no WHERE IS MY GRACE!!”W Taking several deep breaths to calm himself he feels ashamed that he had doubted his father. Father must have his reasons, who is he to question him. First he looks for Dean and Sam, noticing they are not anywhere near him. Next he assess his surroundings, he is in a black automobile dressed in a black trench-coat, gray button up shirt and black slacks. There is also some sort of hat on his head, he removes the hat to look at it. It is black with holes that appear to be to look out of.  _ Why would he need to cover his face? _ he wonders. Shrugging he puts the hat back on.

 

On the passenger seat there is a list of numerous address, some crossed off already. On the floor is a tool he thinks is a crowbar, a flashlight, and a gun. Cas picks the gun up thinking  _ Dean would like this gun _ he smiles at that thought. The list must be where Father wants him to go, maybe he will find Dean at one of them, oh and Sam. Finding a map in the glove compartment he heads to the first address.

 

When he gets to the first house he pulls into the driveway, grabs the list and crowbar but decides to leave the gun for now before he heads to the door. After three knocks the door opens, a girl appearing to be in her teens snappishly asks “Yeah?” while rolling her eyes.

 

Cas asks “Is there an adult here?” The teen huffs looking bored yelling back into the house “MOM!” A women looking to be in her forties with blondish hair and green eyes walks towards him, a nice smile on her face.

 

Cas holds up the list and the crowbar and asks “Do you know why your address is on this list?” The women takes in his appearance looking him up and down, a look of fear briefly crosses her face quickly changing to a look of rage. She starts yelling at Cas. “I will call the police if you are not gone in the next three seconds” Cas confusedly says “Ma’am, I... “ He is interrupted by the woman yelling “MA’AM! How dare you, do I look old to you!” Cas as a warrior should not be frightened by her but the look on her face makes him shiver, he walks at a really quick pace looking back over his shoulder several times making sure the scary women was not following him back to his automobile. Reversing out of the driveway he hopes the next address will provide better results.

 

The next house he comes to is surrounded by tall bushes and trees, not able to see the front door. After the last house he feels nervous so he peeks through the bushes first, seeing that the lights are all off.  _ Now what do i do there is no one here to ask and without my grace i can't just fly into the house. _ Then he remembers the crowbar he is holding and thinks maybe he can use that to get into the house.

 

Sliding the mask over his face just encase someone sees him he slowly walks up to the house. First he tries the doorknob finding it locked. Sighing not wanting to do this but he needs answers, he puts the crowbar in between the door jamb and door. After using pressure to pop the door open, with a sense of familiarity he thinks to himself _My strength has been greatly depleted without my grace._ Forgetting this since the last time his grace was taken he had not needed to use as much of his strength.

 

Cas walks into the house, it is a ranch style home with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen and living room. Looking through all the rooms, closets, desks, and dressers provides no more information. Forty five minutes of looking around he finds nothing connecting this address to Dean and Sam.

 

Moving onto the next house, as it is about a thirty minute drive away, he turns on the radio a  _ Metallic _ song comes on making him smile thinking of Dean. The next house is a gray split level with black shutters. All the lights are off on this one too. Not bothering this time to check if the door is unlocked he uses the crowbar again. Stepping into the kitchen he starts investigating while looking through the third drawer he hears a noise behind him to his left.

 

Ducking just as a baseball bat is swung towards his head. There is a man standing there shirtless in pajama pants holding the baseball bat tightly. The man starts yelling at him to get out of his house. Cas raises his hands in the universal surrender pose and starts backing out of the room to the front door.

 

A woman voice from a different room yells “The police are on there way.” The man wanting Cas arrested more than gone tells him not to move, quickly Cas tries to sprint to the front door. The man jumps on him knocking him to the floor, rolling around on the ground each trying to get control of the other. “I’m sorry sir, I will just leave” “Oh no you won't” Cas breaks free and runs to his automobile just getting the door closed and locked before the man reaches him. He backs out of the driveway but before he even gets three houses away he can hear sirens.

 

Running his hand through his hair he groans and pushes the gas to the floor. He will never get his answers if he has to deal with police. Making random turns as fast as he can he goes several blocks before the sirens start to sound farther away. After about an hour or so of driving he finds a parking lot behind a abandoned gas station he parks to catch his breath.

 

Not wanting to go to the next house yet, even though he knows he will have too. Lucky at that moment a distraction comes to him as his stomach growls. He remembers this means he needs nourishment, taking the map, list, crowbar, and gun with him he exits the vehicle. Walking around the neighborhood to find a restaurant, he checks his pockets for money finding a twenty dollar bill he stops at a diner. Looking over the menu he decides on a burger and fries.

 

The waitress comes over giving him a odd look, that's when Cas remembers his mask is down. He pushes it up and awkwardly tells her “Ah yeah, I will have a coffee with a cheeseburger and fries.” The waitress still unsure of him writes his order down nods and goes to get his drink. Taking a bite of his burger he moans, he forgot how good these taste when they don't taste like molecules. People around him look over at him oddly, He says “Oh ah, I had just forgotten what it is like to eat.”

 

Quickly he finishes, walking over to the waitress he asks “I have need of your restroom to urinate due to drinking the coffee, could you be so kind as to point out the location of your restrooms?” She gives him a rather baffled look as she points to a door with a small man on a plaque. Stepping in to the restroom there is a man there already at one of the urinals.

 

Cas is not sure of the protocols but not wanting to appear rude starts a conversation with the man. “So how many times have you needed to urinate this day? So far this is my first time today, i'm hoping this task is not to repetitive as I have too much to do today. What is the standard and is moving your bowels a daily occurrence?” The man looks at him like he is crazy and quickly leaves the restroom. Cas yells after him “I thought you have to wash your hands after urination?” Cas shrugs his shoulders he finishes and washes his hands, _ I guess I'll ask someone else _ .

 

Leaving the restaurant, he decides to use public transportation just encase the police are still looking for his automobile. Wondering around he asks several people where the next bus stop is. After about fifteen minutes someone points to the bus stop sign across the street. Cas crosses the road, several cars beeping at him as drivers yell at him. Confused Cas looks around and as he completes crossing. Thinking _ That's odd _ . The sign says he has to wait thirty minutes for the next bus. 

 

Sitting down on the bench next to a elderly man who repeatedly looks over at him, studying him. After a few minutes the elderly man asks “What's up with the crowbar?” Cas looks at his hand and says “It’s a gift from my Father.” The elderly man raises an eyebrow saying “Ah, that makes sense.” Cas shifts in his seat to look at the man and replies with “It does? Can you explain to me why my Father wanted me to use this?” The elderly man opens his mouth several times to respond not knowing what to say after about the third try he says “Who knows fathers don't always give reasons.”Cas nods in agreement saying “You have no idea how right you are about that!” 

 

The bus pulls up, getting onto the bus the driver requests Cas’s metro-card. Cas becomes nervous checking his pockets not sure what that even is. The bus driver noticing how confused the man is and says “Nevermind the fee is $1.50”. Cas handing over the fee looks for a seat, there is already 3 customers on the bus. Cas sits next to a woman that appears to be in her late thirties. She repeatedly looks at him and then around the whole bus with a confused look on her face. 

 

Cas turns angling his body towards the woman asks her “How are you today?” She appears slightly nervous and cautiously responds. “Look sir, I’m not looking for a date, I just want to get home after a long day at work.” Cas is taken aback and now curious asks her “If I wanted to go with you on a date is that how to start the conversation?” 

 

The woman looks to see if he is sincere in his question. Seeing that he is honestly asking she replies, “Some start that way, others start with a cheesy pick up line.” Cas then asks her “What is a pick up line?” She laughs then after sharing some of the lamest pick up lines used on her with him she tells him the worse one she has ever heard. "Do you work at Subway? 'Cause you just gave me a foot-long." Cas nods not sure how to respond. 

 

After chatting for about 15 minutes the woman stands as the bus comes to a stop. As she walks by him to get to the aisle she hands Cas a slip of paper. Cas watches her leave and then looks at the paper written on it is one word Pamela and a phone number. Confused as to why he would need to call her he puts the paper in his pocket intending to ask Dean or Sam later. Several stops later, noting that none of them are the stop he needs, he starts getting worried, he questions one of the other passengers. Telling them the stop he needs, the passenger tells him with a sympathetic look that this bus doesn't make that stop. 

 

Now Cas is not sure what to do. He stands to talk with the driver, The driver yells at him “What are you doing?!? The bus is in motion you need to sit down.” Cas says “I need some assistance.” The bus driver says “You will have to wait till the next stop, unless you're bleeding or dying sit down.” Cas now angry after a long stressful day thinks _ If I had my grace you would be ash right now. _ Cas takes a calming breath and sits back down rigidly he waits for the bus to stop again.

 

When he is standing next to the driver he tries to put a smile on his face and make his eyes look like Sam’s does when he wants something. He noticed that look always works on Dean. The bus driver looks at him oddly then gives him a smirk and wiggles his eyebrows, “You need help, Sweety?” Cas notices a odd tone to his voice. He responds in the same tone hoping the change in tone helps him get the information he needs. “I believe you are the only one that can help me.” The driver responds “Oh yeah I can help you baby, what do you need?” 

 

Cas tilts his head a confused expression on his face tells the driver “My physical age is of a adult man not a infant. The youngest physical age of a vessel I have possessed is 8 earth years.” The bus driver mouth drops open with a shocked look, shaking his head a few times. “Look dude, what do you need.” Cas notices a difference in tone of voice again curious as to why but not wanting to waste any more time asks when his stop will be. 

 

The bus driver tells him he is on the wrong bus. He gives him a bus schedule and explains how the stops work to him. Tells him to get off at the next stop and wait for the 9 o'clock bus. After switching buses three times because the first bus took him way too far out of the way. It took hours to get to the next address and still he had to walk 7 blocks to get there. 

 

Walking up to the house he lowers his mask down. Learning from the previous addresses he avoids the front door and starts looking around the house through the windows to see if anyone is awake. Coming to what looks like a office he sees two figures standing in the middle of the room In the dark. It takes Cas a minute to recognize the figures as Dean and Sam.

 

Suddenly the window opens and a familiar voice says “What are you wearing, Cas!”

 

Cas replies “This is what I was wearing when Father sent us away from the garden. So this must be what Father wants me to be wearing.” While climbing in through the window.

 

“So where did you appear and what have you been doing?”

 

“I found myself in an automobile wearing this with what appears to be tools and a list of address. This address was on the list.” Showing Dean and Sam the tools, a look passes between the two brothers that he doesn't understand.

 

Dean says “Cas, man, your a criminal those are usually used to break into houses or business. What did you do with the rest of the list? We need more information if we are to understand what is happening.”

 

-End Flashback-

  
  


Dean says to him “Man I didn't know you had it in you, real life criminal now.” Cas rolls his eyes and then turns to Sam tilting his head to the side and asks him “Why do you have wings?”

  
  
  


-Mystery P.O.V-

 

Watching through the window, I see as a darkish black hole appear out of thin air underneath the three travelers. The three seem to fight against the pull of it. Losing one by one a whitish blue light escapes their chests before being pulled quickly down into the black hole. 

  
I watch as the hole disappears and the three people seem to come out of some sort of trance before looking at the others in confusion while yelling questions at each other. I shake my head in amusement before a smaller black hole opens under my feet, as I let myself fall in, I wonder what the next adventure I’m going to watch them have is going to be. I think  _ this is going to be so fun _ , before I disappear like I had never been there at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're hoping to start posting this one a week.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this to see how many people like this idea before i post anything else.
> 
> This is our first story so please no flames.


End file.
